


Mein Kind

by Steffie



Series: The Daughter of Dr. Von Goosewing [3]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Vampire hunting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her papa was badly injured after being attacked by a vampire, Vanna Von Goosewing decides that she should disguise herself as her papa and destroy the vampire she believed attacked her father: Count Duckula!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Welcome, dear viewers, to another dark night of Translyvania. Where every night   
the werewolves howl to the moon and vampires come out to play.

*Meanwhile, deep within Castle Duckula*

"Why doesn't that Doctor Von Goosewing have any heirs?" the vulture wondered out   
loud to himself as he paged through his spell book as he looked for a spell that   
should answer his question. This question had bugged him ever since he heard   
that the current doctor is the last of the Von Goosewings.

It's not that he actually cares for the doctor that he's worried that the old   
gander didn't have any sons; what worried him the most would be what would   
happen if he passed away. At least the Van Goslings and Von Goosewings destroyed   
vampires because it's their duty and they are noble people. Plus, Igor actually   
understood how they work.

But, what if vampire hunters would start hunting his master because they were   
promised riches beyond their wildest imaginations if they destroyed his master?   
That type of attitude disgusts Igor. His masters are not animals to be hunted as   
if it's open season.

"Ah ha! I've finally found the spell that would allow me to found out why Dr.   
Von Goosewing doesn't have any sons." Igor smirked. As the vulture chanted, dark   
purple lights swirled around him like miniature planets. After a few minutes,   
Igor found himself inside a bar. Around him were many species of geese enjoying   
their drinks and companionship. No one had noticed the vulture that came from   
nowhere.  
'So, the spell made me invisible as well? That's a relief.' Igor smiled to   
himself.

"Congratulation, Von Goosewing!" a heavily accented German voice honked. The   
butler whipped his head around the moment he heard the name. There behind him   
was a table that was occupied by five vampire hunters, judging by the   
vampire-hunting equipment that lay against their chairs. But, which one is the   
doctor?

"Danke, Benedikt!" a handsome gander smiled as he blushed. He looked to be in   
his early forties. Igor's eyes widened when he realized the young gander wore   
the same outfit Sibelius Smogg's butler wore. But, he didn't wear a pince-nez at   
all. So, this is Dr. Von Goosewing?  
"It's about time, Erich. I vos gettink vorried about you und Ermintrude having   
nein kinders." A gander smirked behind his beer. The outfit he wore reminded   
Igor of what noblemen wore from the early 1800's. The gander's platinum-blonde   
curly hair was waist-lengthed as well.

"Friedhelm, ssh!" the oldest-looking gander scolded the blonde. The old man wore   
a simple brown outfit that reminded Igor of the rags peasants wore.  
"It iz okay, Meinhard." Goosewing smiled.  
"Vell, I am very surprised Ermie finally laid an egg three months ago already.   
You zwei do not vont kinders I heff thought." the youngest-looking gander   
replied. He wore grey robes and thick-rimmed glasses. His fringe feathers were   
unkempt as well.  
"Vell, ve didn't vont any at first, Heinrich, but vhe zhen decided maybe ein   
kind von't be bad." Goosewing shrugged.

Everyone stopped with what they were doing when the inn's door suddenly swung   
open. The fowls stared at the newcomer. It was a young gander that leaned   
against the door with difficulty. His blue business suit was a bit dirty and   
torn in some places. His black shoes were muddy and looked quite worn. His top   
hat looked as if a werewolf had eaten it and spat it out. Needless to say, the   
gander himself looked quite badly beaten up.

"Johnny?" Dr. Von Goosewing whispered in a worried tone as he got up to his and   
approached the gander.  
"Professor? Iz zat you?" the gander gasped as he lost his balance. Goosewing   
caught the gander just in time. The other vampire hunters rushed up to the duo.  
"Quick, vhe must take him to ze dokter!" Goosewing stated as Friedhelm lifted   
the gander up with no effort. The vampire hunters rushed to the doctor, worry   
filled their being.

Igor suddenly felt the spell transport him into the clinic. The injured Johnny   
lay in the bed while Dr. Von Goosewing and the other vampire hunters sat around   
his bed. They watched nervously as the wounded gander muttered in pain.  
"It vos horrible!" Johnny gasped in pain.  
"Johnny, vot happened to you?" Dr. Von Goosewing asked, worried about his   
student.

"Horrible it vos! Never thought I'd make it!"  
"For ze lieb of all zings holy, vot happened?!" Meinhard demanded. He was about   
to shake the fowl by the shoulders, but Friedhelm grabbed him by the wrists and   
gestured it wouldn't be a wise decision for him to do so.

"Powerful wampires I heff ever seen! Nein of mein wampire equipment hurt them   
they could." Johnny gasped in pain.  
"Vot, not even holy voter, stakes und der crosspiece?" Meinhard's hard   
expression turned to that of worry. He turned around to face his comrades. They   
too looked just as worried as him. Vampire that can't get killed by traditional   
vampire equipment? Igor smiled evilly as he became quite intrigued.   
"Nein. Ze dark kult zat heff created ze wampires make sure zhey khant get hurt   
by ze traditional wampire equipment."  
"Mein Gott!" Dr. Von Goosewing gasped.  
"Zat iz not ze vorst of dit!" Johnny screamed in frustration. The vampire   
hunters jumped in fright at the reaction. Igor's evil grin became wider as he   
imagined what the horrible news would be.  
"Johnny, calm down you must." Dr. Von Goosewing cooed.  
"How calm khan I be vhen der wampires are on ze way here?!"  
"Vot?!"  
"Ja, on the way here zhey are!"

As if on cue, mighty roars were heard from outside the village.   
"Wampires!!!" the vampire hunters heard the villagers scream. They grabbed hold   
of their vampire equipment. Along with his traditional weapons, Dr. Von   
Goosewing grabbed hold of one of his latest inventions: his trademark musket   
that fired stakes. Heinrich grabbed hold of his spellbook and tucked it under   
his arm.  
"Even if vhe khant stop zhem, try vhe must!" Dr. Von Goosewing stated with   
determination.

The vampire hunters ran out of the clinic and into the streets. They felt their   
blood run cold the moment they saw the vampires. There were ten dozen of the   
twenty-foot tall vampires. Each of them looked like they were crossed between   
werewolves, demons and the traditional vampire ducks. Some transformed into   
bats, some into wolves while others simply stayed in their true forms as they   
hunted the villagers.

"Stay away you must!" Meinhard shouted as he fired several silver bullets at   
various vampires. They all strike their targets, but nothing happened. The   
vampires actually looked as the elderly gander as if he had a few screws loose!   
Friedhelm tried to attack by using his fists instead, but was swatted away like   
a pesky fly. Benedikt threw holy water over the vampires, but the liquid rolled   
off their body instead of killing them.

"It iz nein gud!" Heinrich sobbed after he found out his spells didn't work at   
all on the vampires. The vampire hunters were horrified as they realized they   
couldn't help the villagers at all.  
Dr. Von Goosewing felt his entire body shake as tears threatened to leak out of   
his eyes.

"Nein, not give up I shall!" the gander gritted his teeth as he used his musket   
to fire at several vampires. To everyone's surprise, the vampires were turned to   
dust!  
"Zat iz it! Der wampires are protected against magic, but not against   
technology! Saved vhe are!"   
The vampire hunters and villagers cheered as Dr. Von Goosewing destroyed the   
vampires one by one. The hunters even gave the gander their stakes whenever it   
seemed he would run out. After what seemed like hours, there was only one   
vampire left.

"Get him, Erich! Get zhat swinehund!" Meinhard cheered as Goosewing aimed for   
the last super-vampire. The vampire opened its mouth to speak in a deep   
grumbling voice.  
"Do not think this is the end, vampire hunter! We shall hunt you down and any of   
your children and their descendants till the end of time! Why, you dare ask?   
Your children might inherit your vampire-hunting skills, and we must not have   
that!"

Suddenly, the vampire and the ashes of its destroyed comrades transformed into   
red fumes.  
"Uh oh, not look good it does." Heinrich whispered as the red fumes spread   
throughout the village. The flowers wilted the moment the red fumes flew passed   
them.  
"Everyone, don't breathe the fumes in!" Goosewing shouted as he covered his beak   
with a hankerchief the moment he noticed the flowers.  
But, it was too late. The sick and frail villagers were already killed the   
moment they accidentally inhaled the fumes. The healthier villagers and the   
other vampire hunters were in severe pain as the red fumes infected them with a   
mysterious disease. They eventually died when the pain was too much for them to   
bear.

Igor felt himself being transported into the bedroom of a smart cottage. He   
watched as Dr. Von Goosewing sobbed uncontrollably as he hugged the motionless   
body of his once-beautiful wife close to his chest. She was one of the villagers   
that died the moment they inhaled the toxic fumes in. The toxic fumes also   
affected her appearance. It made her once beautiful snow-white plumage a dull   
brown, her golden curls were now a dull yellow and thinned out. Her usually   
plump body was now just skin and bone.

"Oh Ermintrude, mein liebling!", Goosewing sobbed as he stroked his fingers   
against the cold cheekbones of his late wife, "So sorry I am. I heff failed you,   
zhe willagers und mein fellow wampire hunters. Now you are all nein more. Now   
it's only me und our kind..."

Dr. Von Goosewing sobbed loudly while he took the blankets off the bed and   
cradled the egg in his arms. Taking one last look at his wife, he hugged the egg   
closer to his body as he allowed the tears to roll freely down his cheeks.  
Igor was taken aback when he realized he almost felt remorse. No, that can't be.   
He always enjoyed it when people suffer. So, what made it so different this   
time?

"Ugh, that's it! I must transform the young master into a true vampire very   
soon. His good nature is starting to influence me."  
"Peep! Peep! Peep!" a high-pitched voice filled the air. Dr. Von Goosewing   
whipped his head around in fright. His eyes widened in fright when he felt the   
egg wiggle as large cracks started to appear. Goosewing laid the egg onto the   
bed.

"Unk?" Dr. Von Goosewing answered the gosling's call in a soft, nasal-like honk.  
"Peep! Peep! Peep!!!" the high-pitched voice became frantic as the gosling   
struggled to get out of its prison.   
"Unk! Unk! Unk!" Dr. Von Goosewing answered. As if its father's honks gave it   
enough strength, the gosling's tiny beak suddenly bust through the shell. The   
gosling gave one might shove and it finally destroyed the egg.  
"Peep! Peep! Peep!" the gosling called for its parents.   
"Unk!" Dr. Von Goosewing replied as he cradled the gosling close to his arms,   
nuzzling the hatchling with his beak. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks.  
"Peep!" the gosling squeaked as it smiled at its father. The doctor noticed the   
gosling had the same colour eyes as him; and its down were a golden yellow. It   
also had the same golden yellow tuffs of hair of its mother.

"Now, vot to call you..." Goosewing pondered out loud as he stroked his chin.   
"Oh, mein daughter you are!", Goosewing smiled sheepishly the moment he noticed   
the hatchling's his daughter,"Vell, I shall call you...Giovanna! Zhat iz zhe   
name your Mutti vonted you to be called, ja!" Goosewing sighed sadly as he   
turned his head to face his late wife.  
"So, Dr. Von Goosewing has a daughter instead?!" Igor gasped in surprise. So,   
that's why the spell showed him the gander's past? Before he could ponder more,   
he felt the ground shake.

"What in Hades' name is going on?" Igor shouted out loud as he felt himself   
transported back to the present. After the ground stopped shaking, the butler   
decided to look for the source of the shaking.

After a few minutes, he found his master and Nanny standing in the main hall.   
The mallard wore blue swimming trunks, black shades and had a surfboard under   
one arm. Nanny wore a pink frilly bathing costume with matching swimming cap.  
"There you are, Igor! We were looking for you! Come, and put your swimming   
trunks on!" Duckula ordered.   
"What for, M'Lord?"

"Wait, don't you remember what I told you this morning?" Duckula frowned as he   
lowered his shades. Igor then remembered why he disappeared into the deepest   
parts of the castle: to hide away.  
"Would the M'Lord mind if he refreshes my memory?" Igor droned, hoping this was   
all a horrible nightmare.

"Igor, I transported the castle to Miami so that we can have a vacation. That's   
where everyone's going nowadays for their vacation."  
As the tourists shudder in fear as they heard horrific deep screams echo from   
Castle Duckula, I fear I must bid you farewell, for now...

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

Welcome back, dear boys and ghouls to Miami. The place where the sun bakes   
tourists until they're a crisp; the only place where you're likely to get robbed   
by an octopus and where strange spooky castles teleport from nowhere and land in   
the middle of the beach...

The chirpy Count Duckula and Nanny sighed happily after they inhaled the fresh   
air. Igor, who was still in his suit, gagged after he took a small whiff of the   
fresh air.  
"Dis-GUS-ting! Too fresh and smells of seaweed. Give me the musty old air of the   
castle any day." Igor grumbled under his breath. Duckula face-faulted when he   
overheard the grumpy vulture. He turned around to face the elderly fowl.  
"You can't be serious! That dirty air isn't good for you. Besides, you do need   
some colour in your cheeks."

"I don't want any colour in my cheeks." Igor huffed. Duckula slapped his   
forehead in frustration.  
"Would it really kill you if you enjoy yourself doing normal things?"  
"Probably not, but why take the chance?"  
"Ooh, there are so many people here." Nanny piped up. Duckula's eyes widened   
when his brain registered how many people there were.  
"Heh heh. See Nanny, didn't I mention everyone goes to Miami for their   
vacation?" Duckula chuckled. Igor rolled his eyes. The vulture could've sworn   
the couple that walked passed them was Mr. and Mrs. Paintbrush. He also watched   
how Hawkeye Soames and Dr. Potson chased Gaston, Pierre, Hugo and Victor through   
the crowds.

"I thought you meant it as a figure of speech, M'Lord. Yet, it seems that you   
have meant it literally." Igor sighed as he realized it seemed everyone they   
have ever met (and even some they haven't met yet) were in Miami. Duckula didn't   
know how to respond to that quip.

*Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach*

"Wampires, beware! Dr. Von Goosewink, gweatest wampire hunter in ze vorld, shall   
destroy you all mit mein Wampire Exterminator mark zwolf." Dr. Von Goosewing   
grinned happily as he waddled through the beach with the giant silver bazooka   
resting on his shoulder. The crowds stared at this strange gander not only   
because he had a giant bazooka but also because he was wearing his usual outfit   
while at the beach.

Waddling right behind him was a beautiful white goose with long blonde hair and   
the same moss-green eyes as Dr. Von Goosewing. Her beak was just a bit smaller   
than the gander in front of her. She was as tall as Dr. Von Goosewing as well.   
The goose wore a simple aquamarine bikini, black shades and aquamarine   
flip-flops. She carried a large picnic basket as well. Many people in the crowd   
wondered what she saw in that crazy old chap.

"On wacation vhe are supposed to be!" the goose sighed as she watched the older   
male in front of her.   
"But Vanna, it iz mein job to hunt for wampires!" Dr. Von Goosewing stated in a   
sheepish tone.  
"Nein, nein and triple nein. Vhe are supposed to have great time for zwei weeks   
by ze beach." the goose flapped her arms wildly as her voice became quite high   
and fast.   
"But Vanna, I--"  
"But, promised me you von't hunt for wampires you did for at least this morning   
you did." the goose honked sadly as she gave the elderly gander her best   
puppy-dog eyes.

"Vanna, it had only vorked on me vhen you vhere ten. Being twenty-drei, zhose   
eyes shall not make me gave in, ja!"  
"Please!" the goose whined, her puppy-dog eyes became even bigger. The great   
vampire hunter sighed in defeat when he realized he lost the war against   
emotional blackmail.

"Okay Vanna, nein hunt for wampires for this morning I shall."   
"Yay!" the young goose squealed in joy as she hugged the older gander. They then   
waddled the rest of the way until they found a quiet picnic spot. Goosewing took   
his outfit off, revealing a red-and-white bathing suit.

But, this quiet picnic spot is where Sibelius Smogg was reading a thick novel   
while relaxing under his umbrella with the other members of the gentleman club.   
One elderly gentleman nearly had a heart attack when he noticed the geese.  
"Oh no, it's that annoying old goose!" another elderly gentleman moaned.   
Sibelius looked up from his novel to see what his friend was groaning about. He   
quietly moaned in his hands.

"Did that man follow us, or something?" another gentleman whispered in Mr.   
Smogg's ear.  
"Who knows? Let's pretend we don't see him, and maybe he'll leave." Sibelius   
stated as he tried to read his novel again. After a few minutes, he felt a   
shadow loom over him.  
"Hello zhere." a thick German accent greeted him. The retired explorer was about   
to shout that the elderly doctor must leave him be, but he then noticed it's the   
young female goose that's with him. She cradled a novel and a pen in her arms.  
"Hello there, how may I help you?" Mr. Smogg asked kindly.  
"Are you by any chance Sibelius Smogg?" the blonde asked sweetly. The elderly   
man felt his head swell with pride.  
"Yes, I am he. Why would you like know?"   
"Vell, may I heff your autograph?" the young lady asked.  
"Yes, you may." Mr. Smogg smiled.  
"Zhank you so much, Mr Smogg." Vanna thanked him as she handed the novel and pen   
to him. The retired explorer smiled. It was one of the novels he had written   
about his adventures.

After he had signed the novel, Mr. Smogg gave it back to the goose.  
"Not believe I heff met ze gweatest explorer I can. Mein hero even travelled mit   
mein papa a few months ago as well."   
"I have?" Sibelius cocked an eyebrow.  
"Ja, you heff."  
"May I meet your father, young lady?" the retired explorer asked cautiously as   
he pondered whether or not it's a trap.  
"Ja, you khan. Right zhere he iz." Vanna grinned broadly as she pointed at Dr.   
Von Goosewing. The gentlemen that were eavesdropping looked just as shocked as   
the retired explorer.  
"Wait, Dr. Von Goosewing is your father?" Sibelius Smogg asked in awe as soon as   
he came over the shock. Someone had a child with that mad man?  
"Ja, he iz mein papa. I am Vanna Von Goosewing. Mein papa said you are also a   
very good friend too."  
"I am?"   
"Vell, Papa lost all his friends and Mutti years ago vhen wampires attacked zhe   
village. So, you are his only friend..."  
The silence poisoned the air as the gentleman's brain tried to rack over this   
fact.

"Oh vell. Happy to meet you I am. Und zhank you for ze autograph." Vanna waved   
goodbye as she waddled back to where her father sat.

*Much later that afternoon*

Duckula was having a whale of a time. His surfing skills attracted the crowd;   
especially all the beautiful ladies. Or so he thought; he didn't realize he made   
a fool of himself while he was surfing. Nanny tried to build a replica of Castle   
Duckula with sand, but it looked nothing like the old haunt. After he had moaned   
for about two hours about the horrible sunny weather, Igor decided to take a nap   
in the nice musty castle.

After he decided he had enough with surfing, Duckula decided to join Nanny on   
land. He lay underneath the umbrella and decided to have a nice tan. After a few   
minutes, he heard a loud growl-like rumble. Lowering his sunglasses, he peered   
at Nanny.

"Nanny, was that you?" the mallard asked in annoyance.  
"Oh no, melad! I 'ad lunch already, so it can't be my tummy. Maybe it's Mr.   
Igor's? The poor dear didn't even have breakfast this morning..."  
"Well, he wouldn't starve if he joined us for lunch while we enjoy ourselves in   
the sun." Duckula grumbled. He gasped in fright when he noticed the familiar   
figure of Goosewing as he waddled towards the water. He was still wearing his   
bathing costume, but wore his jacket over it. He also had his giant bazooka   
resting on his shoulder. Walking with him was a beautiful blonde goose that wore   
an aquamarine bikini.

"What is he doing here? And who is that with him?" Duckula pondered out loud. He   
quietly watched the geese enjoying themselves as they strolled through the   
water. The mallard sighed in relief. So, that old geezer is actually on   
vacation?

While father and daughter enjoyed themselves as they strolled through the water,   
a loud wolf-whistle was heard. Dr. Von Goosewing wore an angry look as he and   
Vanna turned around to notice a handsome peacock approach them. The moment he   
was close enough, he showed off by puffing his chest out and fanned his   
tailfeathers. Vanna blushed madly at the gesture. Dr. Von Goosewing wasn't   
impressed at all. His hands were curled into tight fists as he felt his anger   
boil.

The young peacock stopped posing the moment he heard a loud hiss. His face paled   
the moment he saw he was face-to-face with a bazooka. The thing that scared the   
peacock the most most was the angry expression on the gander's face. The peacock   
gulped when he realized he had made a grave mistake flirting with a girl while   
her overprotective daddy was close-by.

Dr. Von Goosewing quickly took his jacket off and gave it to Vanna to wear. She   
hurriedly pulled the jacket on.  
"Wampire!!!" the gander hissed angrilly as he fired at the peacock.  
"Help!" the peacock screamed in horror as he ran away as if his life depended in   
it, angry gander in tow. Vanna covered her face with her hands, wishing her dear   
father would for once in his life not believe any boy that flirts with her are   
vampires in disguise. The poor goose felt her cheeks become hotter when she   
realized everyone was watching her father chase the boy away with his vampire   
exterminator.

After several minutes, a tired yet proud Dr. Von Goosewing waddled back to his   
embarrassed daughter. His bazooka was still smoking.  
"Ja, I heff chased zat boy-erm...wampire away!" the doctor honked in approvel   
while his daughter shot him a dirty look. Her dirty look quickly became a sad   
one.

Duckula had watched the entire spectacle with a bemused expression. He had   
always imagined Goosewing to be an overprotective father. But, he never thought   
of him being that protective!  
"Man, just imagine how determined he'll be to destroy me if I had dated her..."   
Duckula chuckled to himself. He and Nanny then decided to go back inside the   
castle; not wanting to take any chances if that crazy old vampire hunter saw   
them.

*An hour later*

The beach-goers were enjoying themselves when suddenly an ear-piercing howl   
filled the air. A twenty-foot tall creature appeared in a puff of smoke in the   
middle of the beach. It looked like a cross between a werewolf, vampire duck and   
a demon. Its eyes glow an evil red as it sniffed the air loudly. The crowd   
screamed in terror as they ran away from the horrific beast.

"He's here; and with his child." it growled in a deep voice. It grinned   
sinisterly as it transformed into a giant bat and flew towards its target.  
"Mein Gott!" Dr. Von Goosewing gagged in horror as he watched a giant bat fly   
towards him and his daughter. He grabbed his daughter's wrist and ran as fast as   
he can away from the giant bat. But, it wasn't fast enough. The bat knocked the   
old doctor off his feet and it grabbed Vanna by its claws. Before it could even   
begin to fly away with its prey, Dr. Von Goosewing fired at the giant bat. The   
bat dropped its prize as it tried to dodge the stake.

"Why you..." the vampire snarled as it landed on the ground and transformed into   
its true form. Intrigued by the scene before them, the crowd decided to watch   
what'll happen next.  
"Stay back, you must!" Dr. Von Goosewing hissed on top of his lungs in anger as   
he stood protectively in front of his scared daughter.   
"Ooh, I'm so scared!" the vampire laughed mockingly as he grabbed hold of the   
doctor's bazooka and broke it with one hand.  
"Hansel und Gretal!" Dr. Von Goosewing gagged in horror. He turned around and   
gestured his daughter and the crowd must get out of there.   
"Nein! Not leave you here alone I shall!" Vanna screeched as she felt Mr. Smogg   
grab her by the hand so that he'll lead her to safety, but she refused to run   
with him.

"Do not vorry about me. Save yourself you must!"  
"But Papa..."  
"Nein buts! Just go!"   
"Vanna, listen to your father! He knows what he's doing--" Mr. Smogg spoke   
sternly. Vanna reluctantly ran with the elderly gentleman.  
As soon as Vanna was a few feet away, the vampire tried to attack her. Dr. Von   
Goosewing leapt onto the vampire's back and bit him hard. The vampire made a   
crash landing, trying his best to shake the vicious gander off him. But, it was   
no good. Both vampire and vampire hunter wrestled with each other while the   
scared crowd watched in fear.

After what felt like years, Dr. Von Goosewing screamed in agony as the vampire's   
teeth sunk deeply into his abdomen and bit a large chunk of flesh out. The   
vampire then wrapped his large hand around his prey's head and squeezed so hard   
that the audience heard his skull crack in several places and it made Dr. Von   
Goosewing lose consciousness automatically.

The audience gasped in horror as the vampire threw the severely-injured doctor a   
few feet away as if it was yesterday's garbage. The vampire smirked as he took a   
quick glance at Vanna.  
"I bet you wonder who I am, yes? Well, I am ''ze foul fiend' you father chased   
all these years!" the vampire wheezed as he laughed. He then teleported himself   
out. Vanna ran up to her lifeless father's body and kneeled down to one knee.  
"Papa, you'll be okay! Hang in there you must!" Vanna's sobs were heard as she   
held her father's limp hand in hers. She didn't even let go when the ambulance   
came to take him to the nearest hospital...

To be continued...


	3. Part 3

Sibelius Smogg sat quietly in the waiting room of the hospital as Vanna visited   
her father. The distressing atmosphere hung so heavily in the air that you could   
cut it with a knife.  
"The doctor said he wouldn't have made it if he wasn't so fit..." the retired   
explorer muttered in disbelief. As much as the elderly gander annoyed him, he   
wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. Well, he wouldn't want anything bad   
to happen to anyone...

Mr. Smogg's thoughts were interrupted the moment he noticed Vanna was standing   
right in front of him. He gingerly stood up from his chair.  
"How is he?"   
"Still unconscious he is." Vanna sobbed.  
"..." Sibelius didn't know how to respond. He can't assure her her father would   
be alright if he's not sure about it himself...  
"I hate zhat foul fiend just as much as mein papa! Almost killed mein papa he   
did!" Vanna sobbed, her entire body shaking in grief and bottled anger.  
"I have met Count Duckula before, and--"  
"--he iz such a monster, ja?"  
"What I meant is that the vampire that attacked your father earlier looked quite   
different to the Duckula I met when your father and I had an around-the-world   
race with him."

But, his words fell on deaf ears. The goose was deep in thought, which was   
evident on her pretty face.  
"Mr. Smogg, please take me to mein hotel room. I heff an idea! And idea zhat   
vould make mein papa proud..."

*Much later, the hotel*

Sibelius Smogg was taken aback at the scene before him. Vanna had disguised   
herself as her father by wearing her father's trademark outfit (he has several   
of them). She had tied her hair up into a tight bun and hid it within her   
father's cap. She then placed a pair of pince-nez (that doesn't have its lenses)   
onto the bridge of her beak. She also wore her high-heeled brown boots with   
spats over them.

"Vell, how do I look?" Vanna asked sheepishly as she spun around.  
"Well, you do look a bit too much like your father. But, you should make your   
voice a bit deeper, okay?"  
"Okay." she honked in approval. She then cleared her throat.  
"You foul fiend!" she screeched in a voice quite similar to her father's.  
"That's better."  
"Okay, so Castle Duckula is in Miami somevhere, ja? Und I must get in zhere   
before it teleports?" Vanna asked as she picked up her father's musket and   
tucked it under her arm.  
"Yes, you must. And take care, okay? I shall watch over your father while you go   
out there and make him proud."  
"Okay, I shall! Danke, Mr. Smogg."  
"You're welcome!"

*Much later*

After the taxi had dropped her off by the beach, Vanna scampered towards the   
dark castle that looked quite out of place. She took a giant leap and grabbed   
hold of the windowsill. She then crawled inside the castle clumsily. The moment   
she had done so, the castle blipped as it transported itself back to   
Transylvania.  
"Wow, Vanna! Wery close zat vos!" the young goose sighed in relief as she dusted   
herself off. She then scurried through the long hallway for a few steps until   
the spookiness started to get to her. Her heart thumped wildly against her   
ribcage as she tiptoed through the long passageway whose walls were filled with   
paintings of various vampires throughout the centuries. She could've sworn she   
saw their eyes were moving as they watched her tip-toe passed them.  
"Papa, how khan you not be scared of zis place?" Vanna uttered under her breath   
as she finally passed all the paintings. She leaned against the wall, hoping her   
heart would finally calm down. The place was eerily quiet.

Suddenly, she heard voices from above her head.  
"Hey, Sviatislav?"   
"Va, Dmitri?"  
"Vot is black, white and red all over?"  
"I don't know. Vot is black, white and red all over?"  
"A zebra with a sunburn. Hah ha!"  
"Oh."  
"Eep!" Vanna screamed in terror as she leaped several feet in the air in fright.   
She landed hard on her backside. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran out   
of the room as she screamed for her papa. She was still running like a headless   
chicken when she ran through another passage and bumped into someone that was in   
her way.

"Oof!" a deep voice moaned as he was knocked off his feet. He lied flat on his   
back with Vanna on his belly.  
"Ooh..." both moaned as they hoped the world would stop spinning. Igor used his   
elbows to sit up. He was a bit taken aback when he noticed the old gander that   
lied on his stomach.

"Von Goosewing?" the vulture dared to ask when he found his voice. As soon as he   
got to his feet, he picked the small fowl by the scruff of her shirt and lifted   
her up to make sure she's eye-level to him.  
"Er, who are you?" Vanna pondered out loud, oblivious to the fact the butler   
gave her a deadly glare.

"Hm, you must've hit your head quite hard when we've both collided." Igor   
pondered out loud. He mused when he noticed the doctor looked a bit different.   
For one, his beak was a bit smaller and more round. His head seemed to be a bit   
smaller as well. There were also no wrinkles on his face at all. The butler also   
noticed the gander weighed a lot less; and that his boots seemed to have high   
heels as well.

"Wait, you're not Von Goosewing!" Igor accused the young goose.  
"Nein, but I am!" Well, she is a Von Goosewing, right?  
"Maybe you are, but are you the Dr. Von Goosewing?"  
"Ja, I am. Ask any question you may!"  
"Okay, what is your full name and title?"  
"Vell, it iz actually Professor Erich Reginard Von Goosewing."  
"Very good. But, why are you called a doctor, then?"  
"Vell, I got my doctor's degree after I heff finally finished studying science   
and medicine. I voss a professor zhat taught people how to be wampire hunters   
before a dokter I become."  
"Ah, very good." the vulture smirked evilly.  
"You believe me, ja?" Vanna asked hopefully.  
"Well, I might have one last question to ask you, if I may?"  
"Ja, you may."  
"How old are you?"  
"Sixty-five I am."   
"Oh, you are?"  
"Ja, I am."

Igor's expression became that of amusement. If she had known the elderly vulture   
a lot longer, Vanna would've known that expression only spelt trouble.  
"If you are sixty-five, then how come you didn't retire and allow your child to   
become the next vampire hunter, hm?"  
"Vell, I am wery protective of mein kind, ja! Don't vont her to become a wampire   
hunter and get killed!"

"That's strange. I was under the impression that the kindly doctor kept any of   
his children a secret in order to protect them. Am I right, Miss Von Goosewing?"  
"Oh swinehund!" Vanna swore loudly as she realized her mistake. She had totally   
forgotten her father kept her existance a secret because he's protecting her   
from his enemies. Her heart almost thumped out of her chest when she noticed the   
butler's cold glare. Before anything could happen, a puff of smoke appeared from   
behind. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Count Duckula walked up to his butler.   
His confused expression quickly became one of anger when he noticed his servant   
was quite close of destroying the elderly doctor.

"Igor, drop him!" Count Duckula demanded.   
"But, M'Lord..."  
"I said drop him, Igor! Now!"  
"As you wish, M'Lord..." Igor droned as he inwardly rolled his eyes. He suddenly   
let go of the small fowl, which made her fall hard on her side.  
"Hansel und Gretal. Hurting it does." Vanna rubbed her side as she got up to her   
feet. She was surprised the cute mallard was giving her a dirty look. She   
quickly returned the look when he realized that this is her father's greatest   
enemy.

"Dr. Von Goosewing, why are you here?" Duckula demanded as he crossed his arms   
against his chest. His expression quickly became one of fear when Vanna aimed   
the musket as his face.  
"Count Duckula, you foul fiend! Breathe your last breath you shall!" Vanna   
hissed with every single drop of anger and sorrow she felt. She didn't care that   
Igor was ready to attack her, or the fact a giant hen literally came crashing in   
the moment the mallard called for her. Vanna shall destroy this pathetic fowl   
that nearly killed her dear papa!

"Erm...G-Goosewing, I-I n-never s-saw you-you so-so angry b-before!" Duckula   
stuttered as the goose pressed the musket forcefully against his chest.  
"You foul fiend! How dare you so badly hurt mein papa?!" Vanna shouted on top of   
her lungs.  
"Say what?"  
"Earlier today you hurt mein papa so badly he's in ze hospital! Not make it he   
might."  
"Miss Von Goosewing, what may I ask are you talking about?" Igor finally spoke.   
Duckula looked quite confused when Vanna removed her cap and let her hair out of   
the bun.

"Wait, you are Dr. Von Goosewing's daughter, right? I saw earlier today at the   
beach--"  
"Ah ha! You heff just admitted your crimes, ja?" Vanna honked louder as she   
jabbed her index finger into Duckula's chest.  
"No, I am not. What I am saying is, er--well..."  
"Me and my Duckyboos-" Nanny began, but Igor interrupted her.  
"My Duckyboos and I, Nanny."  
"But Mr. Igor, you weren't there!" Nanny stated. Igor groaned as he smothered   
his face with the palm of his hand.  
"What Nanny is trying to say is, well... Erm, what did you say your name was?"   
Duckula asked the angry goose.  
"Giovanna Hanne Von Goosewing. Vanna for short." the young lady stated.  
"Okay, Vanna. Please listen carefully for what I had to say. Nanny and I were at   
the beach. After I had watched your father chase that poor peacock away, I have   
decided that maybe it's for the best if Nanny and I stayed inside the castle   
while your father was there."  
"But, why?"

"Well, your father might try and kill me the moment he saw me. I was just not in   
the mood to have to deal with nasty burns earlier today, okay?"  
Vanna was deep in thought. What the cute mallard said sounded believable. But,   
who was that vampire that had attacked her father?  
"Iz zhat puny body your true form?" Vanna finally asked the count. Count Duckula   
wore an annoyed look.  
"Yes, this is my true form."  
"Makes nein sense it does. How khan you be a horrible wampire eef you heff such   
a weak-lookink body?"

Before Count Duckula could retort, a sudden puff of smoke appeared right in the   
middle of the room the fowls had occupied. After the smoke had disappeared, the   
fowls had found themselves face-to-face with the giant vampire that had attacked   
Dr. Von Goosewing.

"Hello there, Vanna." the vampire wheezed as it gave her a toothy grin. Vanna's   
entire body shook with fear as she tried to aim a shot at the monster. Before   
she could fire, the vampire pounced her and tried to sink his fangs into her   
neck. Duckula shrieked in horror, while Igor watched in fascination. Nanny wore   
a disapprovel look as the vampire tried to attack the young girl.  
"If there's one thing I 'ate the most; and that would be bullies!" Nanny crowed   
as she lifted the vampire up with her good arm and threw him through the wall. A   
thunderous crash was heard as he fell hard onto the floor and the floor cave in;   
which made him fall three floors down.

"Good thinking, Nanny!"   
"Thank you, Duckyboos."  
"Danke, Ma'am." Vanna's voice quivered as she got up to her feet.  
"You're welcome, dearie."  
"Begging for your apologies I am." Vanna honked sadly as she gave Duckula an   
apologetic look. The mallard looked annoyed for a moment, but then realized she   
meant that she's asking him for forgiveness.  
"Well, I don't know..." Duckula admitted.  
"Zhat wampire said zhat he's ze foul fiend zhat mein papa heff hunted all zhis   
years. I just assumed he meant zhat he iz Count Duckula."  
"And that's where you were wrong, girlie!" a deep voice thundered from beneath   
their feet as the titanic vampire bust through the floor and landed roughly   
right in front of Duckula and Vanna.  
"You? But, I thought Nanny killed you!" Duckula gasped. Vanna secretly aimed the   
musket for the vampire's heart.   
"Fool! Do you really believe I could die from that?"  
"Nein, but get killed from technology you can!" Vanna smirked as she fired the   
stake. Her aim was true as the vampire became dust the moment the stake struck   
his heart.

"Ha! Some vampire he is!", Count Duckula chuckled, "He was so arrogant that he   
allowed you to stake him, Vanna!"  
Vanna tip-toed towards the ashes. Satisfied that she can killed the vampire, she   
jumped for joy. She ignored the strange stares Duckula and his servants were   
giving her.  
"I heff done it!", the young goose squealed in glee as she leapt in the air, "I   
heff killed zhe wampire for mein papa! Now go back to hospital I can."

*Much later*

After Duckula transported the castle to Miami, Vanna went to visit her father in   
the hospital. To her relief, the doctor informed her that her father's doing   
much better and might even be able to leave the hospital sooner than expected.   
Days later, Sibelius Smogg had returned to Britian. Vanna told her father about   
her first vampire hunting adventure when he was well enough. The poor doctor   
nearly had a heart attack when he realized his baby girl actually hunted the   
same vampire that had attacked his village decades ago.

*Weeks later*

Count Duckula was quietly sitting in his bedroom when he suddenly noticed Dr.   
Von Goosewing's blimp right in front of his window and the doctor climbed   
through it. Inside the blimp was Vanna, who wore an outfit similar to that of   
her father.  
"Oh no, not him!" Duckula growled in annoyance. To his surprise, the doctor   
didn't have any weapons on him.  
"Hello, Count Duckula." Dr. Von Goosewing greeted him cheerfully. Yes, the crazy   
old gander was actually friendly!  
"Hello, Goosewing." the young mallard greeted back.  
"I bet you vonder vhy I am here, ja?"  
"Well, I kinda am." the count lied.  
"Vell, I came here to say zhank you." Dr. Von Goosewing smiled.  
"Er, for what?"  
"Mein kind heff told me zhat you heff stopped Igor from hurting her. Und you   
heff even teleported zhe castle to zhe hot beaches of Miami just so that she   
khan see me at the hospital."  
"Yeah, that's true."  
"Not knowing vhy you did it I really don't. But, zhank you."  
"So, what does this mean?" the mallard asked, hoping this meant the vampire   
hunter will not hunt him any more.

"I just vonted to tell you zhat mein kind iz now mein new assistant. Und don't   
zhink zat just because you saved mein kind means I vill go soft on you,   
understand?" Dr. Von Goosewing stressed his last word with an angry hiss.  
"I understand, Goosewing."  
"Wery gud zhat iz. Gudbye Count Duckula, vhe shall meet again!" Goosewing waved   
goodbye as he jumped out of the window and grabbed hold of the climbing ladder.   
As the gander climbed up into his blimp, Vanna gave Duckula a quick wave from   
inside the blimp.

As the giant blimp flew higher into the sky, I'm afraid I must bid you all   
farewell. Goodnight out there, whatever you are!

The End


End file.
